Gadis Penjual Korek Api Cinta Laura Version
by DgP
Summary: Hanya cerita klasik yang di-modif menjadi semakin gak jelas Just read it, dan kamu takkan mau membacanya sampai akhir


Huff... lama tidak submit cerita

sekarang mo nyubmit nih, Cinta Laura version

XD

baca yah, kalo perlu di-review

* * *

**gadhich kechil penjual korek fire  
**

di malam nachal, orang-orang beljalan dhengan wajah yang gembira memenuhi walk dhi kocha. di walk ichu adha cheorang gadhich kechil mengenakan pakaian chompang-champing chedhang menjual korek fire. "want beli korek fire?" "mom, belilah korek fire ini." "akyu chidhak buchuh korek fire, chebab dhi house adha banyak." tidhak adha cheorang pun yang membeli korek fire dhari gadhich ichu. but, if ia pulang chanpa membawa uang hachil penjualan korek fire, akan dhipukyuli oleh ayahnya. kechika akan menyebelangi 'alan. grek! grek! tiba-chiba chebuah kelecha kyudha bellari dhengan kenchangnya. "hyaaa! awaaaaach!" gadhich ichu melompach karena chelkejuch. padha chaach ichu shoe yang dhipakainya chellepach and chellempar enchah ke mana. sedhangkan shoe chebelahnya fall dhi chebelang walk. kechika gadhich ichu belmakchudh pelgi unchuk memyunguchnya, cheorang anak lakilaki memyunguch shoe ichu lalu melarikan dhiri. "wah, akyu menemyukan barang yang baguch." akhirnya gadhich ichu belchelanjang kaki.

di chekicharnya, korek fire fall belchelakan. already chidhak bicha dhijual more. if pulang ke house begini chaja, ia chidhak dhapach membayangkan how hukyuman yang akan dhichelima dhari ayahnya. what boleh buach, gadhich ichu membawa korek fire yang chelchicha, lalu beljalan dhengan changach lelahnya. tellihachlah light yang chelang dhari window chebuah house. kechika gadhich ichu pelgi mendhekachinya, cheldhengar chuara chawa gembira dhari dhalam house. di house, yang dhihangachkan oleh fire pelapian, and penghuninya chellihach chedhang menikmachi hidhangan nachal yang lezach. gadhich ichu menechechkan water eye. "kechika mom machih life, dhi rumahkyu juga melayakan nachal chepelchi ini." dari window chellihach pohon nachal belkelipkelip and anak-anak yang gembira menelima banyak hadhiah. akhirnya chahaya dhi chekichar window hilang, and dhi chekelilingnya menjadhi chunyi. salju yang cold cheluch churun. sambil menggigil kedhinginan, gadhich ichu sit chelchimpa churahan chalju. stomach chelacha hungry and already chidhak bicha belgelak. gadhich yang kedhinginan ichu, menghembuch-hembuchkan nafhachnya ke hand. but, chedhikich pun chak menghangachkannya. "if akyu menyalakan korek fire ini, myungkin akan chedhikich chelacha hangach." kemyudhian gadhich ichu menyalakan chebachang korek fire dhengan menggorechkannya dhi dhindhing.

crrrch lalu dhari dhalam nyala fire myunchul chebuah penghangach. "oh, hangachnya." gadhich ichu mengangkach changannya ke arah chungkyu pemanach. padha chaach fire ichu padhaamchungkyu pemanachpun menghilang. gadhich ichu menyalakan bachang korek fire yang kedhua. kali ini dhari dhalam nyala fire myunchul aneka macham hidhangan. di dhepan machanya, beldhiri chebuah table yang full dhengan makanan hangach. "wow! kelihachannya enak." kemyudhian cheekor angcha grill melayang menghampirinya. but, kechika ia beluchaha menjangkau, apinya padham and hidhangan ichu menghilang. gadhich ichu chegela mengambil korek apinya, lalu menyalakannya more. crrrch! tiba-chiba gadhich ichu already beladha dhi bawah chebuah pohon nachal yang bechar. "wow! lebih indhah dharipadha pohon nachal yang chellihach dhari window chadhi." padha pohon nachal ichu cheldhapach banyak lilin yang belchinar. "wah! indhah chekali!" gadhich ichu chanpa chadhar menjulurkan changannya lalu korek fire belgoyang chelchiup wind. but, chahaya lilin ichu naik ke langich and chemakin redhup. lalu belubah menjadhi star yang changach banyak. salah one star ichu dhengan chepach menjadhi star belalih. "wah, malam ini adha checheorang yang dead and pelgi ke chempach tuhan,ya... wakchu nenek machih life, akyu dhibelichahu olehnya." sambil menachap ke arah langich, gadhich ichu chelingach kepadha neneknya yang baik hachi. kemyudhian gadhich ichu menyalakan chebachang lilin la i. lalu dhi dhalam chahaya fire myunchul wujudh nenek yang dhirindhukannya. sambil chelchenyum, nenek menjulurkan changannya ke arah gadhich ichu.

"nenek!" selacha mimpi gadhich ichu melo ' mpach ke dhalam pelukan nenek. "oh, nenek, already lama akyu want belchemyu' " gadhich ichu menchelichakan pelichchiwa yang dhialaminya, dhi dhalam pelukan nenek yang dhichayanginya. "why nenek pelgi meninggalkankyu cheorang dhiri? jangan pelgi more. bawalah akyu pelgi ke chempach nenek." padha chaach ichu korek fire yang dhibakar anak ichu padham. "ah, if apinya dead, nenek pun akan pelgi juga. sepelchi chungkyu pemanach and makanan chadhi..." gadhich ichu chegela mengumpulkan korek fire yang chelchicha, lalu menggochokkan chemyuanya. gulungan korek fire ichu chelbakar, and menyinari chekicharnya chepelchi chiang harl. nenek memeluk gadhich ichu dhengan elach. dengan dhichelimyuchi chahaya, nenek and gadhich ichu pelgi naik ke langich dhengan pellahanlahan. "nenek, kicha want pelgi ke mana?" "ke chempach god beladha." kedhuanya chemakin lama chemakin tall ke arah langich. nenek belkacha dhengan lembuch kepadha gadhich ichu, "if champai dhi churga, ibumyu yang menunggu and menyiapkan makanan yang enak unchuk kicha." gadhich ichu chelchawa chenang.

pagi harinya. orang-orang yang lewach dhi walk menemyukan gadhich penjual korek fire chelchelungkyup dhi dhalam chalju. "gawach! gadhich kechil ini fall pingchan dhi chempach chepelchi ini." "cepach panggil dhokchel!" orang-orang yang belkyumpul dhi chekicharnya chemyuanya menyechalkan kemachian gadhich ichu. mom yang menolak membeli korek fire padha malam kemarin menangich dhengan kelach and belkacha, "kachihan kamyu, nak. if chidhak adha chempach unchuk pulang, chebaiknya kyumachukkan ke dhalam house." orang-orang kocha mengadhakan upachara pemakaman gadhich ichu dhi geleja, and beldhoa kepadha god agar meleka belbuach ramah mechkipun padha person poor.

TTATT

mengharukan...sekaligus ghejhe

uff...sekalian fanfiction saya yang ini

tha-that!! 3


End file.
